Lucky to Have You
by OverSweetNightmare
Summary: Kyman! Sequel to I Can't Lose You. Kyle and Cartman have been together for a month now. Things are still a bit awkward between them, but they love being together regardless. Fluffy. Very, very fluffy. Rated T for a slightly heavy kissing scene.


**AN: Here you go, loyal Kyman fans: the sequel to I Can't Lose You. It's short, it's fluffy, and it's full of cuddles. X3 Enjoy, and please review! :3**

"Kahl… hold on… I can't… I can't breeeeathe…"

I stopped and turned around, watching with a smile as Cartman leaned over to catch his breath.

"It's just a hill," I said with a laugh. "God, you have the worst lungs… But it's probably just the fat."

"Ay!" Cartman stood back up and lumbered up to me. "I'm not FAT, Kahl! And for your information, it's a big, steep hill. Your Jew magic helps you endure it."

"Jew magic?" I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "If you say so…"

Cartman hugged me back and rested his head on top of mine. "It's that Jew magic that makes you so irresistible, I bet," he said playfully. I nuzzled his chest and grasped the back of his jacket tightly instead of replying, and he pushed his fingers up under my hat to play with my hair.

"Or maybe you just really like me," I whispered.

"Yeah," he said softly. He pulled my hat off and kissed the top of my head. "That's probably it."

We'd never officially agreed to start dating. But it was a logical next step, and Cartman didn't protest when I tried to hug him or kiss him after our first kiss. Well, I'm sure he would have protested if we were in public, but I'm not stupid enough to do that. I would go over to his house, or he'd come to mine, and we'd lock ourselves up in one of our rooms and just… cuddle, I guess. And talk. His mom never came upstairs, and my mom always knocked before coming in – as did my dad – so we weren't ever caught by either of them. Ike caught us once, but I made it look like we were fighting and he bought it. I think.

"Come on," Cartman said as he pulled away. "Let's keep going. I can make it the rest of the way."

"You sure?" I asked as I smirked up at him. "Your fat might completely clog your windpipe…"

"Goddammit, Kahl!" Cartman smacked me, but only lightly. I laughed at him before moving close for another hug.

"You know I'm kidding, right…? I love how you look." I smiled up at him, and he kissed me in response. His kisses were always hesitant, and we had never opened our mouths or anything… And I just loved how every time we kissed, Cartman blushed, no matter what. It made him seem so much more vulnerable than he let on.

"Yeah, I figured," he said with a smile. "Sneaky little Jewboy. Now let's get going." He handed my hat back, and I put it back on. Then he took my hand, and we continued walking up the hill together, our shoes making very noticeable tracks in the fresh snow.

We hadn't really shared "I love you"s yet. We hinted at it, but never had either of us said "I love you" to the other. We'd been together for a good month or so (no one had found out about us yet), and we felt very strongly for each other, but… It just never came out. I figured it was because we weren't quite there yet. I mean, it had only been a month. But after what had happened… I felt like we were in love before we ever started dating.

"Here we are," Cartman said as he let go of my hand and plopped down on the ground. The hill was surrounded by trees and a good walk out of South Park, which was precisely why we were even there.

"So you're absolutely positive that no one will come here?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Of course, Kahl. Trust me, I thought about it a lot. We're totally safe." He reached out towards me. "Come here, Kahl. Sit in my lap."

I scooted closer and got myself in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I relaxed against him and closed my eyes. This was so nice... total relaxation. Man, I almost never got to experience that. Something crazy was always going on… It was almost impossible for me to find time to just lay back like this. With Cartman, no less.

Cartman pulled off my hat again and rested his head on top of mine. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Christ, Kahl. Do you have some magical Jew shampoo, too? Your hair smells so nice…"

"What, does it smell like Cheesy Poofs?"

"Ay!" Cartman pulled away so he could look me in the eye. "No, Kahl, and I don't like the smell of them that much anyway. So _there._" He put one hand on top of my head and played with my curls a bit. "It smells… kinda fruity."

I shrugged and leaned into his hand. I loved it when he played with my hair. "Just the normal stuff. My mom buys it for me. I don't really remember what kind it is…"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Cartman said. "But I hope your mom keeps buying it for you."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead for a brief moment, and I smiled up at him. Who knew that Eric Cartman could be so sweet? He did a good job of hiding it, though. He was still a dick in public, and he and I were often engaging in fake arguments to keep up the façade.

I moved up a little and put my arms around his neck, and he let his hand fall from my head and instead rest on my lower back. I moved my head forward a little, hoping he'd get the hint. He did; his cheeks went a bright red, as usual. He tilted his head and moved forward, and our lips met for a few wonderful moments. I couldn't get enough of this… I really loved kissing him. But we were still finding our footing here, and we weren't going to be making out all the time like most of the other couples we knew. We just… well, we just hadn't gotten that far yet. Or so I thought.

"I still can't believe this," Cartman said as we parted, his breath ghosting across my lips. "I never thought I'd have you all to myself like this…"

"Imagine how I feel," I said with a small smile. "Until that night when you saved me, I'd never even thought about the possibility of being with you… and here we are." I kissed his nose, and he smiled a little nervously at me.

"I'm lucky to have you," he said quietly, his eyes now on the snow instead of me. "I mean, you hated me so much, and then…"

"You proved that you were better than I thought you were," I said gently and I put my hand under his chin and turned his head so we were eye to eye again. "You saved me from certain harm, and then you told me that you actually did care for me…"

"It was a slip up," he said with a sigh. "I was just… I mean… you could have _died,_ Kahl, and I was so scared because I was so close to losing you… again… And I just wasn't thinking and told you things I didn't want you to know. And then I was too nice the next day…"

"So?" I put my forehead against his and smiled at him. "Cartman, if you hadn't done all that, we'd still be enemies right now. Everything from that night and the following day… that was all _wonderful._ I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Really, Kahl?" Cartman smiled at me. "I'm… I'm glad you think that way. I'm glad you… I'm glad I'm important to you."

I moved my head to his shoulder and nuzzled his shirt happily. "Of course you're important to me… no one has ever treated me this way before. It's not all some big scheme, right, Cartman…?"

"No," he said automatically, his voice surprisingly firm. "This is all for real, Kahl. I…"

I waited a moment, but he'd gone silent. I pulled my head back up to look at his face, and I saw that he was blushing – heavily – and looking off to the side.

"You what?" I asked, tilting my head as I waited for him to go on.

"I… well…" He looked up at me, and he looked so nervous. So vulnerable. "Kahl, I…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he moved his hands up and put them on either side of my face.

"Kahl, I love you."

I stared at him for what felt like an eternity, and he stared right back. He was probably afraid that I was going to reject him… It was admirable, how he still waited for my response. I was too stunned – and utterly delighted – to really think of what I was supposed to say. But then I remembered. I blinked a few times, and then I smiled at him.

"I… I love you too, Cartman."

He breathed a sigh of relief and broke into a smile himself, and then he leaned forward and kissed me again. It was still a bit hesitant, but less awkward that usual… It felt wonderful. His kisses always did, but there was something about this time that just beat the rest.

"I love you so much, Kahl," he whispered as we parted for a moment.

"I love you more," I replied before lunging forward for another kiss.

This time, Cartman kissed back hungrily, and I was taken by surprise as his lips parted and I felt his tongue against my mouth. On an impulse, I let it in, and for the first time since we'd gotten together I truly tasted him. It was amazing… like fresh water with a little sugar mixed in. I wanted more. I pushed my tongue up against his, and he responded eagerly.

When we finally parted, we were panting into each other's faces as we tried to catch our breath. One of his hands was on the back of my head, and the other was between my shoulder blades. Both of my hands were grasping firmly to the fabric of his jacket.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he panted. "I just… I felt… I felt so excited…"

"It's fine," I murmured as I leaned up against him. "I liked it… I really did…"

"Good," he said, and he sounded pleased with himself.

We stayed there for a long time after that, just basking in each other's presence. At some point, he shifted his legs a little – I was probably cutting off his circulation a bit by sitting on them – but other than that we were perfectly still, clinging to one another and listening to our own breathing.

"I love you," Cartman whispered eventually.

"I love you too," I replied happily.

"We should get going." He looked up at the sky. "It'll be dark soon."

"Yeah…" I sighed and looked up at him. He was smiling.

"Don't worry, Kahl. You can, like, sleep over at my place. We don't have to be separated."

I smiled and kissed his nose. "Okay. I like the sound of that."

I pulled myself off of him, wincing as I moved my stiff joints. I'd been sitting in his lap for so long… Eventually, I was able to get to my feet, and then I helped Cartman up. We both stretched, and I leaned over to pick up my hat and put it back on, and then we were on our way.

We walked down the hill silently, holding hands because we knew no one would see us do it. We made new tracks beside the ones we'd made while walking up. It seemed funny to me, how those simple tracks that went back and forth up the hill symbolized so much more than they would at first glance… Well, to us, anyway. The symbolism would be lost on anyone else.

Cartman let go of my hand all of the sudden, and I was pulled out of my thoughts as I looked over at him. Then I saw why he'd done it: Stan and Kenny were only a few yards away, their backs to us as they conversed.

"Shit," Cartman hissed.

"Kyle?" Stan had now turned around, and his eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between me and Cartman. "What were you doing alone with him, dude?"

"None of your fuckin' business, hippie," Cartman snarled.

"Ooooh, maybe they were having a little fun, Stan," Kenny said suggestively.

I elbowed Cartman sharply before he said anything. "As if, dude," I said with a laugh. "I'm waaaaaay outta his league."

"You wish, Jewboy," Cartman retorted.

Stan and Kenny both laughed, and just like that, normalcy was returned between us. I wanted to ask why they were out here, but if I did, we'd go back to the topic of why Cartman and I were out here as well. For a few minutes, we debated who was the hottest among us and who was in who's league and fun things like that. Then I bid Kenny and Stan adieu, and a few minutes later, Cartman caught up with me.

"I hate those fags," he growled. "They just HAD to be there…"

"Forget about them," I said gently as I took his hand. "We'll get to your house, go up to your room, and just relax…"

Cartman smiled and pulled me a closer. "Sounds like a plan, my little Jewboy."

**AN: Didja like it? :D Man I sure hope so. I had fun writing it. Leave a review! And expect a sort of companion fic to the first story from Soul soon. You'll see. X3**


End file.
